


Они считают, что мы встречаемся

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Автор писал на заявку на тамблере - сплетни студентов, учителя подслушивают.





	Они считают, что мы встречаемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Think We're Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620756) by [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher). 



— Они считают, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

Шузо чуть не давится кофе.

— Что?! Что ты сказал?.. Кто?

— Некоторые студенты считают, что мы с тобой встречаемся, — терпеливо повторяет Тацуя.

— С чего это они, — Шузо снова кашляет. — Почему? Ты не подумай, не то чтобы я был против или что-то вроде того…

Плечи Тацуи мелко трясутся в первом признаке надвигающегося смеха. Тацуя улыбается широко, но как-то мягко, и это выглядит чертовски мило, хотя, пожалуй, придает Тацуе вид беззащитно-счастливый. Шузо ловит себя на том, очень даже был бы не против с ним встречаться. Если бы набрался смелости предложить спустя десять лет дружбы.

Однако он не мог. Не одно, так другое — то момент неподходящий, то обстоятельства врывались, то едкий страх быть отвергнутым и высмеянным. Даже сейчас. Немножко.

Даже сейчас Тацуя изобрёл новое время для перерыва, чтобы избегать встреч с Шузо в учительской. Он вообще мастер увиливать — хоть от ответственности, хоть от встреч с кем-либо.

Тацуя тем временем наклоняется чуть ближе и заговорщицки выкладывает:  
— Очевидно, Момои Сацуки из моего класса услышала наши планы на вечер на прошлой неделе. Помнишь, ты еще оставался у меня ночевать? Она легко могла разболтать об этом своим друзьям, а уж если это услышал Такао из твоего класса и Фурихата из 1-А — считай, в курсе уже вся школа.  
— Прекрасно, — раздраженно всплескивает руками Шузо. — Глупые дети. Разве они сами так не делают? В смысле… это же нормально, что друзья иногда делают… такие… вещи.  
— Вероятно, нет, — спокойно отвечает Тацуя.

***  
Он оказывается прав, и Шузо всерьёз задумывается над тем, что у студентов нынче нет большего развлечения, чем спекуляция личной жизнью преподавателей. С того дня стоит им с Тацуей подойти друг к другу, чтобы поболтать, или просто кивнуть, махнуть рукой на прощание в конце рабочего дня, как головы учащихся синхронно поворачиваются в их сторону, а довольный шорох сплетен мигом разносится по всем кабинетам.

— С каждым днем Это набирает обороты, — хмуро замечает Шузо.

Тацуя сидит на краю его стола, скрестив ноги. Бросает взгляд через плечо и вздёргивает бровь:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ну, сегодня Такао-кун спросил, как долго продолжаются наши отношения в текущем статусе, так что…

Тацуя смеётся. Шузо тоже фыркает, но больше — снова пялится на него и не может перестать смотреть: если бы ему предложили провести остаток жизни, наблюдая за тем, как смеётся Тацуя — согласился бы без раздумий.  
— И? Что ты ему ответил?  
— Я сказал ему правду, — пожимает плечом Шузо. — Теперь он думает, что мы встречаемся со старшей школы.

Тацуя трясет головой, а потом легонько пожимает плечо Шузо. Застигнутый врасплох, Шузо торопливо отвечает тем, что спихивает Тацую со стола и тут же водружает учебники на то место, где тот только что сидел.

— Разве так обращаются со своим парнем? Да ещё и с которым встречаешься уже столько времени?

Шузо закатывает глаза. От невольной улыбки подрагивают губы, и Шузо не может не мечтать о том, чтобы шутливые слова Тацуи оказались правдой.

***  
Шузо ненавидит осенний дождь. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что в его сумке постоянно лежит зонт и оберегает его от любых выкрутасов погоды. Вот и этим утром небо было слегка пасмурным, а к полудню и вовсе наполнилось тяжелыми облаками. Шузо, хоть и захватил зонт, всё же надеялся, что они доползут до своей конечной стадии после того, как уроки закончатся и все успеют разойтись по домам. Однако дождь зарядил как раз со звонком окончания последнего урока.

К тому времени, как Шузо спускается на первый этаж, к выходу, мироздание грохочет тяжелейшим ливнем. Тацуя выглядывает на улицу через стеклянную дверь и кусает губу.  
— Как думаешь, дождь скоро закончится?  
— Такой-то ливень? — удивляется Шузо. — Вряд ли.  
Тацуя вздыхает.  
— Шу.  
— Что?  
— Могу я обнаглеть и попросить поделиться зонтом? Я знаю, что живу близко к школе, но даже эти несколько переулков под таким ливнем…

Шузо вдруг понимает, что зациклился на первом предложении, хотя он прекрасно слышал конец. Однако то, как Тацуя это сформулировал, звучало немного двусмысленно. Особенно учитывая их нынешнюю репутацию в школе. Чёрт, в любом случае они слишком стары, чтобы изображать из себя влюбленных голубков, даже если половина студентов колледжа думает, что они встречаются. Хорошо ещё сейчас на них никто не обращает внимания, иначе новой волны сплетен не миновать.

Однако если это даже отдалённо не напоминает романтическую прогулку, он всё равно обязан дойти с Тацуей до дома под одним с ним зонтом, а это уже кое-что.  
— Да без проблем, — пожимает плечом Шузо и раскрывает зонт.

Хотя зонт недорогой, но он надежный и большой. Однако как только под него встает Тацуя, места резко становится мало, и им приходится прижиматься локтями друг к другу, чтобы не намокнуть.

— Нам… нам нужно поговорить, — вдруг вырывается у Шузо. Они идут, почти вжимаясь друг в друга, и он не может даже взглянуть на Тацую.

— Тебя смущает, что мы идём так близко друг к другу? Это, знаешь ли, трудно держаться вдвоём под зонтом в такой ливень. Только разве что ты не задумал на середине пути меня из-под него выпихнуть…

— А? Нет. Я не дам тебе промокнуть просто так. Кроме того, мы уже на полпути к твоему дому.

Он выглядит любопытным больше, чем позабавленным, и это действительно… чертовски мило. Шузо вздыхает.

— Ты ведь знаешь про «зонт любви», так?  
Тацуя ухмыляется.  
— Зонт любви? Это когда такой красавчик, как ты, расправляет свой шикарный зонт для такого несчастного человека, как я?

Шузо фыркает и пихает его локтем в бок.  
— Нет, не совсем то. Это что-то вроде… ну, знаешь, делиться зонтом — всё равно, что предлагать… точнее, делать это только с особенным для тебя человеком.  
— И ты согласен делать Это со мной? О.

Из-за ливня улицу впереди толком было не разглядеть. Стремительные капли дождя барабанят по куполу зонта. Точно также нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по столу Тацуя, когда сидит на нём и только что нечаянно столкнул кипы бумаг, которые каскадом слетают на пол подобно водопаду.  
— Ну, я… подумал о чем-то подобном секунду назад.

Они стоят на углу улицы, и на светофоре горит красный свет. Машин не видно, но они не уверены, есть они или нет, и если есть, то явно не смогут быстро притормозить при таком дожде. Шузо смотри вниз на Тацую, встречая его уверенный, выжидающий взгляд. Тацуя выдыхает: воздух мелкими клубочками вырывается из его рта.

— Я… надеялся, что ты всё-таки имел в виду именно это, — почти кричит Шузо, чтобы Тацуя  
наверняка услышал его.

Машина вдруг резко проезжает мимо них, окатывая брызгами грязной воды промокшие ботинки и брюки. Шузо машинально отступает назад, поскальзывается, и Тацуя ловит его, придерживая за спину, чтобы не упал. Его ладони горячие даже сквозь ткань рубашки — Шузо может почувствовать каждый его палец.

— Шу, это всё из-за того, что они говорят о нас с тобой? Тебя это веселит?  
— Да, веселит. Но…. Тацуя…

Он слышит своё имя и оглядывается.

— Меня уже давно влечет к тебе, — признается Шузо и стискивает скользкую рукоятку зонта. — С тех пор, как мы встретились. Мы дружили, и всё лучше узнавали друг друга, и я давно должен был сказать тебе, но… не мог. Я был нечестен с тобой, прости. Я боялся… потерять нашу дружбу, потерять тебя.

Шузо обрывает предложение, потому что все это ни в коей мере не объясняет все те сумбурные чувства, которые он испытывает. Возможно, потом он будет сильно жалеть. Однако сейчас, открыто глядя Тацуе в лицо, он признавался в своих чувствах, как герой какого-то паршивого любовного романа. Не хватало лишь уличных фонарей, бросающих свет на купол их красного зонта. Да и главный герой, коим нервно мнил себя Шузо, должен был сначала признаться в чувствах, а уже после — лезть под зонт, нежно прижимая к себе объект своего любовного интереса.

— Я знаю, время неподходящее, да и ты… — начинает Шузо, когда Тацуя вдруг придвигается еще ближе и целует его. Шузо почти роняет зонт от неожиданности. Губы Тацуи гладкие и на вкус — как солёная карамель или что-то другое, ещё более горькое, а его нос мокро тычется в лицо Шузо. Однако это чувство — лучше всего на свете, и если бы только обе руки Шузо были свободны, он с радостью обнял бы Тацую как положено, погладил щёку, коснулся шеи и обвил руками талию, прижимая к себе, но одна рука всё ещё цепляется за скользкую рукоятку зонта, а другая — обхватывает плечи Тацуи и так и остаётся там в продолжение всего их пути до дома Тацуи.


End file.
